


Lab Space

by ghostea



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, More fluff but what did you expect really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 08:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11665080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostea/pseuds/ghostea
Summary: Due to not having a large lair after their recent escape from Arkham, the trio are forced to share a lab. Jervis is probably the most happiest out of the three about this.





	Lab Space

Jervis hummed merrily to himself as he tinkered away at a new design of mind control cards to go with his newly fixed hat. The Jabberwocky had gotten the drop on him and destroyed the poor hat without mercy! A hatter can’t go about without a hat, it simply would not do! But it didn’t matter now, oh not anymore, water under the bridge as they say, his dormouse took delight in helping him fix his hat. The little tailor who customises all of dormouse’s finery had been more than happy to make it look like new again. Jervis would have preferred to do it himself, but along with his hat his arm was broken and not even the most skilled hatter can make a hat with a broken arm. So instead he took pleasure in one of his sweethearts helping him with his hat problem. Dormouse and March Hare were not the most skilled when expressing more affectionate emotion but they tried their best for Jervis, and that’s all the little man could ask for.

Speaking of his dearests…

“Jonathan keep your infernal concoctions on _your_ side of the lab! The next time I find a vial of that filth on _my_ side I will lock you out of the lab entirely!”

“Would you do that with or without leaving me a clue to where the spare key is?”

They didn’t mean it. Most of it at least. Dormouse may lock the March Hare out but they both know it wouldn’t last long, an out of sight scarecrow is a dangerous thing even if with them Jonathan’s behaviour turned towards twisted pranks rather than outright torture. His March Hare showed he cared through small changes like this, it made Jervis laugh to himself that Jonathan could be considered better than Edward in that regard. The curious Dormouse often found himself at a loss with this type of showing of affection, he’d rather turn to the more comfortable aspect of showing he cared through materialism. Jervis began to further giggle to himself at the differences and similarities of his lovers. Edward was known for decadence whereas Jonathan literally wore rags.

“What are you laughing at now Jervis?” Edward snapped, obviously still peeved with Jonathan purposefully invading his area.

“How lucky in love I am” Jervis replied, flashing a bright smile in their direction before turning back to his work. There was the expected awkward shuffle from both partners as Jervis re-started his humming.   
“Luck has nothing to do with anything, especially this” Edward sniffed haughtily.

“That makes us all the luckier, right Hatter dearest?” Jonathan mocked, Jervis chose to ignore the mocking side.

“Right you are indeed March, how fortunate we are that our darling Dormouse accepted and returned our love” Jervis squeaked in delight, thinking of the happy twist in his love life always did brighten his spirits tremendously.

“In celebration I shall put on some tea for us all! We can have a tea party for ourselves before we find Alice” Jervis turned on his toes and practically skipped from the room.

“I’m not putting those god damn rabbit ears back on” Jonathan grumbled under his breath to himself. However, they both knew he would do anything for Jervis and Edward. Even wear bunny ears.

**Author's Note:**

> Ta-da more fluff. Also written because that fic just made me that sad.


End file.
